Bleach - Heritage
by jemiiryuu
Summary: Two years after Ichigo loses his powers his father, Isshin Kurosaki disappears. With Ichigo powerless, his sisters are forced to embrace their heritage to protect both themselves and their brother from new threats in both soul society and the world of the living.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It had been two years since the battle against Sosuke Aizen but soul society had been forever changed by his actions. Due to the extent of his plans and the large time scale it covered the new central 46, that was put into place after the war, had implemented several new laws to prevent such a catastrophe again. One such law was that captains were no longer allowed unofficial private meetings, this applied even to the long standing captains and friends: Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku. All squads were treated as separate entities from one another, only having joint exercises and missions when it was absolutely necessary. These laws also took away all influence that a captain had over another squad, causing Rukia Kuchiki to finally be promoted to the lieutenant of squad thirteen. She felt weird being in that position, Kaien Shiba's position but over the two years she had grown use to it. Similar to Kaien, due to Captain Ukitake's illness Rukia frequently found herself as the acting captain of her division, this was one such occasion. She was reading through the reports and status updates which had been delivered by one of the agents of central 46. Most of these were progress reports about security, hollow appearance and dispatch rates in the world of the living but one caught her eye. It was a promotion report, from squad ten. She read into the report, Toshiro had received a new subordinate from the Shiba clan, one powerful enough to be promoted to third seat upon joining the squad. Rukia turned the final page in the report, the page which would detail the new third seat of squad ten.  
"It can't be…." Rukia stared at the person's photograph for at least ten minutes, repeatedly stating her disbelief out loud.  
"Hey Rukia, sorry for making you do so much of my work. I can take over now if you want." Captain Ukitake arrived, his words falling deaf on Rukia. The captain placed a hand on Rukia to gain her attention.  
"What's wrong Rukia?" Rukia handed him the report.  
"Oh, a new soul reaper from the Shiba clan huh? And third seat of squad ten? This Masaki Shiba must be something special." The captain commented excitedly.  
"Something about this bothers you Rukia?" Rukia looked away and turned back to her captain.  
"Captain, that girl. I've met her before."  
"You have? I haven't even heard of her."  
"That's because her real name… Is Karin Kurosaki."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Two weeks ago.

"Karin… what were you doing at Urahara's place…?" A dumb founded Ichigo asked as he watched his sister run into the distance. A second figure approached Ichigo from behind, Ginjo Kugo. He taunted Ichigo, commenting that he should be concerned about Karin visiting Kisuke.  
"Just how much do you know about this Urahara guy? Ichigo Kurosaki? You should act while you still can, to protect your family."  
"What's your name?"  
"Ginjo, Ginjo Kugo."  
"Listen, Ginjo. It's clear you aren't a normal human, you know about my Dad, and Urahara. Probably about me as well, right?" Ginjo remained silent.  
"You're right, there is a lot about Urahara that I don't know. There is a lot about my father I don't know, but I know even less about you. Don't approach me again, Ginjo Kugo." Ichigo turned, taking his leave. He heard Ginjo laughing a little and could somehow feel that something was approaching him. Bringing his hand behind his head, catching the card that Ichigo threw at him.  
"In case you find yourself needing a friend, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Hey guys, I'm home." Ichigo announced as he walked into his home, following this his father approached him with a flying kick which when Ichigo caught his father was left rather helpless. Ichigo pulled his father back to the ground.  
"Come on dad, I am eighteen years old. I think we should move past these pointless attacks." He walked past his father and into the main room of his home, from which he could spot Yuzu preparing dinner and Karin sat reading some book from school.  
"Hey Yuzu, Hey Karin."  
"Hey Ichigo, is everything ok?" Karin asked, much to Yuzu's confusion as Ichigo seemed perfectly fine. Ichigo summarised that this was her way of telling him she knew he was following her earlier on.  
"Yeah, everything is fine." Deep down, Ichigo was a bit concerned about his sister getting further involved in the affairs of soul society but it was obvious to him that her powers were going to continue growing so perhaps having Urahara there for her was a good idea. Despite shutting him out earlier, what GInjo said earlier still bugged him and trusting Karin to Urahara reminded him of that.

A few hours into settling home Ichigo was visited by Orihime, who arrived under the pretext of giving Ichigo left over pastries from her work but in actuality was investigating the strange spiritual energy she felt around Ichigo recently.  
"It seems Orihime arrived here before me, that's probably for the best she is closer to Ichigo than I am." Uryu thought from outside the Kurosaki home, but his thoughts were quickly turned to something else. Next door, a man walked across the roof despite seemingly reading a book in his hand he was clearly watching them.  
"Who is that?!" As Uryu made his notice known, the man soon sped off. Following him, Uryu quickly deduced that the man's ability wasn't like his, or even like a soul reapers. Caught off guard by the appearance of a bright light at the man's feet, Uryu suddenly felt a blade striking him down.

"Don't you think we should have told Ichigo?" A few hours later, Orihime was called to the hospital by Uryu's father in order to completely heal Uryu.  
"There was no need, as it stands Ichigo can do nothing for Uryu. Telling him about what has happened would only serve to frustrate him. I would have liked Sado to be here, given what I found out."  
"Found out?"  
"I analysed the spiritual energy in Uryu's wounds, and he wasn't struck by a hollow. In fact, the energy doesn't even resemble a soul reapers. If I was to hazard a guess, I would say Uryu was attacked by a human with some kind of spiritual ability, like you, or Sado. If you widen the parameters a bit, you can include Uryu and me as humans with powers, so assuming Uryu was attacked for this reason, you or Sado could be the next target."  
"I should get to chads, and warn him." Orihime quickly ran out, leaving Ryuken alone.

The next day started like any other in the Kurosaki house hold. Yuzu and Karin were the first up, followed by their father who personally wanted to awaken his son. Making his way into his son's room, he stood next to the bed and prepared to attack him when something caught his eye. Outside his sons room, on the room of the opposing building clearly visible from the window, was a soul reaper. This soul reaper wasn't one Isshin recognised, and his spiritual pressure was massive. Isshin decided to drop his goofy persona and his 'body' to talk with the soul reaper. Before introductions could even begin a battle began as the unknown soul reaper attacked Isshin.  
"Step 1: Remove former captain Isshin Shiba from the equation." The soul reaper though aloud for Isshin to hear, in an attempt to antagonise him. Karin ran outside, having felt the colliding spiritual pressures. For the first time, Karin could see her father's true form.  
"Dad… is a soul reaper too?"  
"Karin, what's going on? What do you see?" Yuzu followed her sister, unlike Karin Yuzu still couldn't properly see spirits, she could see them as blurs. Karin wasn't sure how to answer, she never really knew how to answer when Yuzu asked these questions even when it was just about hollows. She turned to her sister, preparing to tell her to go inside as everything was fine but….

"Yuzu look out!" Karin flung her sister out of the way as another soul reaper punched her, knocking her back into the house through one of the windows. Although Karin didn't know it, this other soul reaper and his comrades gathering around them was dressed in a special soul reaper attire reserved for the stealth force. Ichigo was finally awoken by the sounds of glass breaking in their home. As he rushed out of bed he fell over his father, reaching down he felt that his father had no pulse. Growing more concerned Ichigo ran down the stairs. Finding Karin in the kitchen, glass covering her body.  
"Karin!" Ichigo ran to his sister when he heard his other sister screaming outside. Looking out the window that Karin had come from he seen Yuzu suspended in the air. From the way she was clawing at the air around her throat, something that Ichigo couldn't see had her. Ichigo ran out and helplessly attacked where he knew the figure had to be standing. He felt his fist hit something, but he wasn't strong enough to hurt it. The soul reaper knocked Ichigo away with the back of his hand, Ichigo grew increasingly frustrated unable to do anything to protect his sisters. He felt another invisible force hitting against his face and breaking his nose. He fell back against the ground, despite being a trained warrior and having endured far more pain than this, his human body couldn't take abuse from a soul reaper. Slowly, Ichigo felt himself losing consciousness.

"Ichigo, Ichigo wake up!" Orihime nudged him at his bed side. When Ichigo woke up, he found his body with no injuries at all. With Orihime by his side it was a simple deduction that she was the one who healed him. He looked around the room, quickly summarising that he was in the hospital.  
"How did I…."  
"Karin phoned an ambulance."  
"Yuzu! Karin! Are they ok?!"  
"Yeah… Karin's injuries were minor. After you were all brought here she ran out I don't know where she went, I healed your wounds and we weren't sure if I should use my powers on Yuzu…"  
"What about my dad?"  
"I don't know…"  
"What?! How is that…"  
"Isshin has been taken by the ones who attacked you, Ichigo." Ryuken entered the room, smoking a cigarette, a perk of running the hospital.  
"Mr Ishida?! You said that either Chad or I would be the next target!" Orihime suddenly covered her mouth, in her rage she forget who else was in the room with them.  
"Next target…. What are you guys talking about…."

"Oh, Miss Kurosaki! Hello there, I wasn't expecting to see you again until next week." Urahara greeted, before noticing the cuts and scrapes all over her body. He dropped the act, becoming suddenly much more serious.  
"Miss Kurosaki…" He began, he knew what she was going to ask and he was about to try and talk her out of it.  
"Don't bother Mr Urahara. You can't talk me out of this, you said that if anything happened you would prepare something for me. We were attacked, we were attacked by soul reapers, and these toys of yours aren't enough for me anymore!" She pulled out her bag, empting all the spirt items she had purchased onto the ground.  
"I need you to make me a soul reaper!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There was an awkward tension between Karin and Urahara, he wasn't sure he could do what she wanted and she was never going to take no for an answer that much was clear from the frozen resolve in her eyes. While they weren't involved in the conversation, Urahara's employees hid in the shop afraid to let themselves be heard and caught in the crossfire.  
"Miss Kurosaki…"  
"I said don't." She shut him down, stepping closer to the shop as she done so. Urahara took a step back away from her walking into his shop.  
"Where is your father?"  
"They took him! Yuzu and Ichigo are in hospital right now!" She shouted, but Urahara didn't seem to take notice. He was thinking about the fact that Isshin was not only defeated but taken, not only was the enemy strong but they needed him for something.  
"Look, the training is very dangerous. There is no guarantee you'll survive, and if you do are you going to go after these people who attacked you on your own?" Urahara explained in a serious manner, surprising Karin.  
"Of course not, I'm going to where the soul reapers are. I'm going to find Toshiro Hitsugaya and ask for his help in finding these guys." Urahara was sceptical of the plan, but given the current state of the soul society and this unsuspected attack on the Kurosaki family, he wasn't sure he had much of a choice.

"Come with me, Miss Kurosaki." He turned into his shop, signalling her to follow. Karin followed, moaning as she done so, telling him to stop calling her Miss Kurosaki. He followed him through the store and into the underground training grounds below. Karin couldn't see the edge of it, it was like an entire different world existed below the surface of her home.  
"Listen, Karin. The truth is, I shouldn't being doing this. Your father would definitely disapprove, when I trained Ichigo your father himself was powerless. Now with Ichigo himself powerless and Isshin missing, if someone is truly targeting you then you need my training to survive." He spun round, taking his cane and striking it through her body. Karin felt an immense pain, like nothing she ever felt before, as if all her muscles were being ripped off of her bones all at once. As suddenly as the pain appeared it faded, only lasting for an instant. She examined her condition, noting the chain coming from her chest and following it to the body she had just been ejected from. She thought back to the time she confronted Ichigo about his life as a soul reaper, it was just like the way he left his body. She also noted that it was harder to breath and move as a soul.  
"Alright then, it's time for lesson one. Ururu."

Back in the hospital, Yuzu finally struggled herself to consciousness. Despite from the pain all over her body, she felt another unusual sensation. She felt like there were dozens, no hundreds of small insects surrounding her for miles but when she opened her eyes should see anything.  
"Hello?" She spoke weakly as she sat up, with no reply and a quick inspection of the room she realised she was alone. She could still feel this 'swarm' around her but there was a gap in it now, and it was moving heading straight towards the door to her room. The door opened, and a nurse soon walked in. She examined the equipment monitoring Yuzu's condition, while asking Yuzu is she was ok. Despite this strange new sense she had, she said that she was completely fine, although she didn't know why she lied.  
"The doctor will be with you shortly, if there is anything you need just press this button here." She pointed to a blue button on the machine whilst leaving. Once she left, Yuzu could feel the gap she made walking away from her room now.

'This is so odd, it isn't just that nurse… I can sense so many people in this building. And there is something else, it doesn't feel like a gap like the other people. It's more like the many many small things I can feel, except a lot bigger… and faster. Wait… it's coming here!' the window in her room suddenly broke and a figure clad all in black broke through. Yuzu reached for the blue button but her hand was grabbed by this mysterious figure before being pulled from her bed and flung across the room. She screamed, crawling away from the man as fast as she could. The man pulled a sword, without saying a word. The only facial feature Yuzu could see was his eyes, and they were not only emotionless but completely devoid of life. Taking the sword he lunged at Yuzu, swinging his sword directly at her throat. Yuzu screamed for help again, but there was no sign of it until a bright blue light obscured her vision.

The blue light was an arrow, shooting straight through the head of the black clad intruder, killing him. The body of the man fell upon the ground in front of Yuzu. In the doorway to the hospital room, stood Ryuken Ishida in his doctors uniform and his quincy bow in hand.  
'As I suspected, the ones who attacked the Kurosaki clinic were indeed soul reapers hence why Ichigo couldn't see them. Meaning this is a separate group from the ones who attacked Uryu. But for them to come and make a second attempt at the girls life. I didn't expect this.'  
"Um… doctor…." Yuzu weakly stuttered. Ryuken turned his attention away from the corps on his floor to examine the girl he had just saved. He wasn't sure how he missed it, but the sword wasn't in the soul reapers hands anymore, the momentum from his movement had carried it forward towards her. The blade had not cut her throat, it was piercing the wall behind her, and directly adjacent to her throat. As if something had altered the blades trajectory. This something was evident on the skin on her neck, the pattern on it that followed the path of her veins.  
"What's happening to me….?"  
'That's….blut!' Ryuken recognised the quincy technique, a technique that should only be usable by quincies with vast training or of pure blood, but this girl who was neither was here using it out of pure instinct.  
"Why aren't you scared doctor? This sword… it didn't cut me!" Yuzu screamed frantically.  
"I am sorry Yuzu Kurosaki… It isn't my place to answer those questions. You should ask your father."  
"Dad? What does Dad know about this? And where is he?"

 _"They… they attacked us…. And one of them… he was super powerful… he took down dad… and kidnapped him!"_

Ryuken remembered Karin's words, and shortly after that she ran off. When Ichigo woke up and learned of a prior attack he too ran off, he didn't know where either of them went. They had both left him alone with this confused and now terrified girl. Ryuken sighed, releasing his bow. He reluctantly lowered a hand to help her up, which she latched onto with both hands and pulled herself up off the ground.  
"My name, is Ryuken Ishida. I am director of this hospital. I was a friend of your mothers, it's how I know your father. And like your mother, like you. I am a special breed of human, known as a quincy."  
"A quincy… what is a quincy?"  
"A quincy is a type of human with ability to absorb and manipulate any ambient spirit energy, it's how we fight. We use it to create weapons, like the bow you seen me use when I arrived."  
"So that's why Ichigo and Karin can see ghosts?"  
"In part, you can also see spirits now Yuzu. This man lying dead at my feet, is a special kind of soul. Called a soul reaper, the same kind of soul as your father."  
"Dad is a soul?! I mean… a soul reaper?!"  
"Ugh… I guess I should start from the beginning. Before your mother and father even met."

"Man… this is so boring…." Jinta moaned, looking down the bottom of a large whole in the ground.  
"Well, Ichigo's shattered shaft training certainly was more animated that's for sure." Tessai replied from the bottom of the whole, with a bound Karin sitting opposite him. With her arms bound behind her back, Karin sat quietly meditating.  
"She seems to have a better understanding of what this training is about than Ichigo did, she might actually be able to find her power before the hollowfication process begins."  
"I'm not sure Mr Kisuke. Look." Ururu pointed down to Karin's chain of fate, watching as the final encroachment began. Karin screamed in pain, pulling her out of her trance.  
"Please stop, Karin." The pain was gone, everything was gone. She was no longer in the shattered shaft, she now found herself standing in a strange world. It appeared to be a forest, but it was growing out of water. Opposite Karin was a woman, presumably the one who spoke to her just now. The woman was tall, with bright orange hair, barring some resemblance to Karin's own mother. She wore a strange white coat, similar to the one Ichigo wore in his bankai state with some black far around the collar. Underneath she seemed to have some kind of dark top as well as black shorts and tights.  
"Who are you?" A confused Karin asked.  
"My name doesn't matter now, for you might not live to use it. Karin. If you want to live, you need to catch me." The spirit asked, turning and running from Karin.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Karin wasn't sure how long she'd been chasing this spirit, the way her legs felt it must have been hours but it couldn't have been that long already. The spirit stood in the midst of the trees, a fair distance from Karin as if taunting her with her mere presence.  
"Come Karin, if you don't catch me soon the hollowfication process will begin and then you will die."  
"Who are you?!" Karin spat out, chasing after her once again.  
"I told you, there is no point in me giving you my name if you won't live to use it." The spirt ran away as she spoke. Karin grew more annoyed by the moment, ever since this game began the spirit maintained the same distance from her, if Karin took one step she only took one step. The taunts weren't helping Karin's concentration, but she wasn't lying, Karin could tell the Hollowfication was coming soon, the water was rising and fast.  
"Come, Karin. Or are you done?" Karin didn't want to admit it, but she didn't think she could run anymore, but maybe she didn't have to. Karin fell down onto her knees, and then collapsing onto the surface of the water completely although she didn't fall into it.

"My, my. To think I was born of your weak soul, you gave up so easily. Karin Kurosaki." The spirit approached Karin's weakened body, continuing to rhyme off more taunts. The water was approaching the top of the trees, it was going to be over soon. The spirit stopped, a few feet away from Karin, looking down in a mixture of both disgust and disappointment. Karin laughed, splashing water up into the spirits face. Disorientated the spirit fell backwards, losing its footing. Using the opportunity, Karin jumped to her feet and reached for the spirits coat. Despite being off balance, the spirit was able to counter, bringing one of its legs round to kick Karin. Despite being able to block the kick with one of her arms, the immense strength behind it was enough to knock Karin back off of her feet. Karin decided to use the fall to her advantage, using her other arm to reach for the spirits still standing leg. The spirit hopped into the air, with no feet no longer touching the ground she couldn't move but she was out of Karin's reach.

Karin quickly flung both hands onto the water and kicked one of her legs off of it. Now standing on her hands and bringing her leg round in the air she was able to kick the spirit in the chest, knocking her down onto the water across from her. The force of her own kick caused Karin to lose her balance, with both of them lying down on the water across from one another, Karin crawled rapidly over to her. The spirit scrambled on the surface of the water, splashing around with no success in getting away as Karin finally got a grip around her ankle. The water began to rapidly evaporate, the force of the rushing steam suspended both women in the air. The two adjusted themselves so that they would be standing, facing one another.

"Well done Karin, I am impressed." The spirt spoke, with a smile.  
"I don't get it, what's going on?"  
"I am what is called, a zanpaktou spirit, the embodiment of your soul reaper powers. In a sense, I am you. But you had to reach out and claim this part of yourself."  
"If that's true. Why did you run?"  
"I had to be sure, that you deserve me. That you were going to work hard to become strong, and not just expect Urahara to hand you power. "  
"Hm, so does that mean you are going to tell me your name now?"  
"Yes, my name is…."  
Back in the shattered shaft, Karin's chain of fate shattered but it didn't reveal a hollow hole she started to release massive amounts of spirit energy in the form of an explosion. When the smoke eventually cleared, Karin stood, clad in a soul reapers death black robes.

"Oh my, it seems she actually skipped a step in my training program. I didn't expect her to come out of shattered shaft already wielding her true zanpaktou." Urahara commented, looking down at the weapon that Karin was now wielding.  
"How was your trip?" Urahara spoke without turning, as Yoruichi walked up from behind him.  
"I couldn't even get into the seiretei, the walls were down and the barrier up. Truth be told, if we really want to know what's going on in Soul society Karin's plan may actually be our best bet. So, what's next Kisuke?"  
"I was going to ask you to set the ground work for Karin's plan, but looking at that Zanpaktou, I think your time would be best spent with Karin. I'll go talk to Kukakku." Kisuke turned away from the hole in the ground and placed a hand on his comrade's shoulder.  
"I leave her training to you."

"Damn…."

"Do you understand everything I have told you, Yuzu Kurosaki?" Ryuken asked, handing the young girl a glass of water. She took the drink, nervously drinking it and thinking over everything she had heard.  
"I think so, so these things I can sense they are, spirit particles?" Ryuken was shocked, not only could she instinctively use blut vene but she could already sense spirit particles.  
"And Dad, he's not human? But, he has some kind of artificial human body, which is how he was able to have children with Mom?"  
"It's called a gigai."  
"I see… So I guess I only have one more question…. Dr Ishida, what happens to me now?" It was a question Yuzu had been avoiding asking, and Ryuken had been dreading. He had no idea what to do with her now, he didn't know where Isshin was and even if he knew where Ichigo was he was powerless to defend her. He did have one idea, one that gnawing at the back of his mind, one that he couldn't stomach.  
"I could train you to use the quincy powers that you inherited from your mother." He forced the words out, he hated the idea, having spent years denying his quincy origins.  
"What? You would do that?"  
"Nine years ago, I sensed the hollow that killed your mother, and because of her power I chose not to act. If I can train you to defend yourself, maybe I can make it up to Masaki." Yuzu looked at the man, unsure of herself but somehow out of sheer compulsion she nodded to him.

"Hey Kukaku! How you doin'? It's been a while huh?" Urahara waved to Kukaku Shiba, who in response began throwing a barrage of items at him, along with several anger fuelled remarks.  
"Hey, is that anyway to treat an old friend?"  
"Shut up Kisuke, I know you are here for something, just get to the point."  
"Huh, that's quite unlike you."  
"You know what I want in return."  
"You want me to tell you everything about Isshin Shiba, and how he connects to Ichigo Kurosaki."  
"See, how hard was that."  
"As a matter of fact, I was going to explain that alongside the favour I need. So, shall we begin?"

"Are you ready, Ichigo? To begin your fullbring training." Ginjo asked, Ichigo gave a stern nod following which he was quickly pulled inside a doll house courtesy of another fullbringer, Riruka.

 _As Karin begins following in the footsteps of her brother in order to protect their family from a new unknown threat Ichigo begins training with the mysterious fullbringers in an attempt to get his powers back and Yuzu explores a part of their heritage to which both her siblings are ignorant of. But elsewhere, the enemy, prepares their next move._

"Niiora, you're back." A man spoke softly from within the shadows, looking down upon a woman who was followed by several soul reapers. As she stepped away from them, all the soul reapers behind her fell limply to the ground like puppets whose strings had been cut.  
"Yes, unfortunately, I couldn't kill Ichigo's sisters but my actions were enough to force into him Kugo's manipulations."  
"Good, having Ichigo work with Kugo is risk, a bigger one than me exposing myself to take Isshin."  
"If everything goes according to your plan, Ichigo Kurosaki will die before he gets his powers back, and soul society will be as unaware of us as they have been for a thousand years."  
"Yes… we are so close. Once Ichigo Kurosaki dies…. Soul society will finally, truly, belong to us."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Twelve days later.

"Well this is….odd." Karin stuttered, looking upon the unorthodox home in front of her.  
"Hey Yoruichi, so this must be her." Kukkaku turned to look the young soul reaper, Karin didn't like the way that she looked at her it was just unusual.  
"Sorry Karin, it's just…. You look a lot like him."  
"Like who?"  
"Like your father." Karin turned to Yoruchi looking for answers but the older woman seemed to ignore her and simply sighed.  
"Isshin asked us not to tell anything to his children if it could be avoided Kukkaku, which I guess it can't. Karin, your father was originally from soul society, this is his niece, Kukkaku Shiba, your cousin." Karin starred at the woman in disbelief for a moment, but she decided to let it pass.

"So that's why I am using her family to enter the Sereitei, because it is actually MY family."  
"No better story than the truth right?" Kukkaku laughed, handing Karin a series of papers.  
"This is the majority of the paper work you need to enter the tenth squad's barracks, all that's left is your fake ID. All I need from you is a new name."  
"We decided on the name, Masaki Shiba. When Captain Hitsugaya announces her presence into the squad if by chance Rukia doesn't recognise Karin's face, the name should trigger her memory. It's the only way we can think of to let more than squad that something must have happened to Ichigo."  
"All right! Let's get this started."

In the tenth squad's barracks, everything worked like a well-oiled machine. All the squad members were hard working, from those on patrol all the way down to those doing chores such as cleaning the barracks. All except for one squad member, Rangiku Matsumato. The member of the squad who was meant to be the most responsible. Rangiku sat in the gardens of the tenth squads barracks, starring at an empty bottle.  
"Where did you get that Rangiku?" The captain sighed, catching the lieutenant completely off guard.  
"I thought the central 46 outlawed alcohol in the sereitei, Rangiku."  
"They did… this is just an old bottle I found in my room." Rangiku cried, reaching out to hug her captain. Toshiro brought up one of his legs, kicking her face to hold her at bay.  
"Rangiku get a hold of yourself, you are acting like addict. Hm." Toshiro looked over his shoulder, seeing a member of the stealth force belonging to the central 46.  
"Speak."  
"I have a message for Captain Toshiro Hitsugya and Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. The Shiba clan has requested you receive a member of their clan for consideration as a member of your squad."  
"From the Shiba clan?"

"I didn't think there were any soul reapers in the Shiba clan, it can't be Kukaku… I hope it's not that Ganju guy." Rangiku moaned, walking with her captain to his office.  
"The Shiba clan fell from grace after Captain Shiba disappeared and Kaien died, it's not impossible that there are members we don't know about." Toshiro opened the door into his office and was greatly shocked by what he seen. There she stood, a girl he had encountered once before in human world, Karin Kurosaki. She was dressed in a black kimono and was carrying a zanpaktou. He turned to Rangiku, her facial expression matched his own.  
"Hey, Toshiro. Rangiku."  
"Karin… what are you doing here?!"  
"Actually its Masaki, Masaki Shiba." She stood forward handing him her application to join his squad. Toshiro remembered that Rangiku told him she had seen their old captain with Ichigo Kurosaki during the battle against Aizen. Suddenly, it all fell into place, she was his daughter and of Shiba clan blood.  
"We were attacked, my family and me. By soul reapers, I came here to find out who, and stop them. And I need your help."

Present day.

"Rukia, are you sure that this is Ichigo Kurosaki's sister?" Captain Ukitake asked, looking at the report more closely.  
"Captain, I lived with this family. I would recognise her, not to mention the name she's using. Masaki, it was her mother's name.  
"This is unsettling, if she has come to soul society and has developed soul reaper abilities like Ichigo, does that mean something happened in the world of the living?" Ukitake spoke aloud, not realising the worry he was instilling in Rukia. She was in a slight panic over Ichigo's condition, she knew that the central 46 would never allow her to go to Karakura town to see him without a good reason and she couldn't give them one without exposing Karin.  
"Captain, is there any way I could get to her? I need to speak to her!"  
"hmmm, you didn't finish reading the report did you?" Rukia was puzzled, taking the report back off of him.  
"A joint training session for all lieutenants and seated officers of squads 13 and 10 to be held by squad 10? Do you think the central 46 will allow it?"  
"We can only hope so."

'Incredible, it has only been two weeks and yet, the progress Yuzu had made is remarkable. Despite only just learning archery she is hitting all of her targets, not perfect bullseyes but even so….' Ryuken marvelled. He and Yuzu were in the giant training area under the hospital that he had previously used to help restore Uryu's powers. Yuzu continued to practice the use of her new powers, using hirenkyaku to effectively avoid many of the traps that Ryuken had set around the area. Every so often, Ryuken would press a button on a tablet he held in his hands, which would reveal a target for Yuzu to shoot. Forming a spirit bow, Yuzu fired an arrow towards one of these targets, hitting the target at the top right hand corner. The power in the arrow was strong enough to destroy the target, compensating for her lack of accuracy.  
'The spirit energy she's taking in from the atmosphere shouldn't be enough to create arrows with that level of power… and the energy under her feet, she shouldn't be moving that fast… it must be because of her latent soul reaper spirt energy, she must be subconsciously adding that energy to her quincy techniques. If her arrows truly have soul reaper power within them, then perhaps they would purify hollows instead of destroying them like most quincy arrows.'

"Yuzu that is enough for today." He shouted to the young girl, turning off the training exercise. Yuzu let her bow disappear before using hirenkyaku to appear next to her teacher.  
"So… Dr Ishida, how am I doing?"  
"I can't accurately comment."  
"What is that supposed to mean…."  
"By Quincy standards you are beyond talented, the word genius would be an insult to you. But it isn't fair to compare you to other quincy." He thought mostly of Uryu, but in truth he couldn't fairly compare himself or Masaki to Yuzu either.  
"Was that meant to be a compliment about how I'm doing well… cause it feels like your being racist against the fact my dad is a soul reaper…"  
"Ridiculous, I do not care enough for soul reapers to discriminate against them. "

"You know, I may not have been a soul reaper for very long, but I'm pretty sure I outrank all you guys in terms of actual combat experience." Ichigo taunted Jackie, as she still recovered from Ichigo's surprise attack. The combat badge in Ichigo's hand, which had up until now had been releasing energy in a shape reminiscent of his bankai, began to leak spirit energy in a much more aggressive fashion.  
"Ichigo!" Jackie yelled, watching helplessly. 'It's like his fullbring is trying to take over his body…. I've never seen anything like it.'  
"I'm calling this training off right now." Ichigo currently snapped to his senses, closing the distance between the two of them.  
"Not yet, I can keep going!"  
"You idiot, I am telling you it's too dangerous!"  
"Are you sure? Tsukishima doesn't have any kind of ability."  
"This means, that the person that attacked Orihime Inoue, wasn't Tsukishima…."  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Ginjo." The door behind Ginjo was suddenly cut in half, falling to the ground to reveal the tall skinny man with a scar on his face.  
"Tsukishima…!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Tsukishima… what are you doing here?" Ginjo spat.  
"It's been a long time, Kutsuzawa, not drinking too much I hope. And Yukio, still playing video games I see, you should read more books." Tsukishima ignored Ginjo, greeting the other fullbringers as if they were all still allies. He turned his attention to the small fish tank on the desk.  
"Where are Jackie and Riruka I wonder?" He took his sword, cutting open the fish tank releasing Ichigo back into the world. Tsukishima marvelled at the newest stage of Ichigo's fullbring, a soul reaper like kimono with a black energy sword attached to his arm. Ichigo took the sword and swung it at Tsukishima, which he blocked.  
"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo growled, much to Tsukishima's confusion.  
"They haven't told you about me yet? How odd." Chad, concerned about Tsukishima's intentions for Ichigo activated his own fullbring and leapt towards Tsukishima. Tsukishima was able to dodge the attack but this resulted in Chad blowing a hole in the building. Chad and Ginjo followed Tsukishima to the roof, discussing whether or not it was time to tell Ichigo about him but Ichigo over heard the entire conversation.

Now knowing about the attack on Orihime, and that Tsukishima was responsible for attacking her and Uryu, Ichigo attacked Tsukishima in rage.  
"You… you're responsible for all the shit going on now… tell me where is my family?!" Ichigo barked.  
"Your family… what makes you think I have anything to do with them?" Tsukishima mocked, swatting Ichigo away from him. Moving in to attack Ichigo, Tsukishima was met by Gnijo's blade.  
"Ginjo…." Ginjo started swinging his large sword towards the smaller man, Tsukishima continued to dodge the attacks but was unable to find an opening to counterattack. But that soon changed. A new figure entered the fray, inserting himself between them, catching both men off guard. Spinning the new combatant was able to connect a spinning kick on Ginjo. Ichigo, who was unable to see this new participant to the battle merely saw Ginjo sent flying away from Tsukishima by some invisible force. The new combatant was dressed from head to toe in black, including a black face mask.

"The stealth force…." Chad spoke allowed as more people dressed in the same uniform arrived, having recognised them from his time being detained in soul society. Both Ichigo and Ginjo were shocked at their presence, especially at the fact they were attacking Ginjo. Tsukishima however, had a very different reaction.  
'The soul reapers… this is bad… of all the times for them to find Ginjo. This could trigger my inserted past to conflict with his real past. Even if Ginjo doesn't get affected by this, it could affect Ichigo's trust of him.' Ichigo and Chad continued to watch as Ginjo defended himself from the stealth force, however unusual for Ichigo.  
"I don't get it, why is the stealth force attacking Ginjo…."  
"Isn't that obvious? Ichigo." Tsukishima asked, having appeared behind Ichigo and Chad. Ichigo spun round aiming his sword at Tsukishima's head, however using his fullbrings enhanced speed Tsukishima was able to dodge the attack.  
"What are you talking about?!" Ichigo roared.  
"Hm. The soul society is attacking Ginjo, because they don't want you to get your powers back."  
"What… but why…"  
"For the same reason that I want you to get your powers back. Tell me, Ichigo. Just how strong were you as a soul reaper? How many people were at your level?" Tsukishima taunted. Ichigo was flung into thoughts about his final battle with Aizen, he had evolved to a level where he defeated the entire thirteen court guard squads and then continued to evolve beyond that. Then Ichigo still defeated him, in his own final form, albeit at the cost of that power. Could soul society really be afraid of him?

Ginjo jumped into the air, above the squad of soul reapers attacking him, and shrouded his blade with a larger energy blade. Letting out a roar Ginjo swung the blade down, destroying the building the soul reapers stood upon, although most of them came out unharmed.  
"How reckless, that building could have been filled with people. Ginjo." Tsukishima taunted. Ginjo stared at him, he couldn't figure out what Tsukishima was doing, with the soul reapers attacking him Tsukishima had the perfect opening to carry out his plans for Ichigo… so why wasn't he. Ginjo, and Ichigo as well were suddenly surrounded by a strange black field, this field then completely covered them before disappearing.  
"Yukio…" Tsukishima turned to the young boy, who stood with his games console in hand.  
"Chad, it's time for us to leave."  
"What about Tsukishima?!"  
"The explosions are beginning to draw attention, it's likely that a news helicopter will appear soon. That would be problematic for you, right Mr Tsukishima?" Tsukishima didn't reply, merely watched as Yukio turned his back to him. Using high speed movement, Tsukishima vanished from the sight of all before his blade cut into Chads body. Chad fell to the ground, with Yukio running to his aid only to see no wound on the body.

"Third seat Shiba, it's good to meet you. I am Rukia Kuchiki, lieutenant of squad thirteen. I was close to your relative, Kaien Shiba. Could we talk privately?" Rukia approached the younger soul reaper, gaining an approving look from her fellow lieutenant to take Third seat Shiba away.  
"Karin! What are you doing here? Is Ichigo ok?!" Rukia reached out to hug the young girl but Karin pushed her away.  
"You would know if you didn't just disappear once Ichigo lost his powers! Or if you ever even came to see him!"  
"Karin… I am sorry but… I couldn't. The new laws here, soul reapers don't really have any freedom anymore."  
"Whatever, I need your help. We were attacked by a group of soul reapers. I already spoke to Toshiro and Rangiku but they didn't know anything!"  
"Attacked?! Did you get a good look at any of them?!"  
"Most of them where wearing masks, but one of them wasn't. The one who fought my father, he um… had really short dark hair… and a sort of stubble like beard and he was wearing a sort of black trench coat like thing?"  
"Wow… great descriptive skills Karin."  
"Shut up!" Karin screamed, somewhat embarrassed.  
"Anyway, it doesn't sound like any soul reaper I've ever met."  
"Yeah, Toshiro and Rangiku said the same thing… Damn it!" Karin turned, kicking a tree behind the pair of them, smashing it half shocking Ruika with her strength.

Rukia's attention was soon diverted away when a member of the stealth force appeared behind her.  
"I am sorry Lieutenant Kuchiki, Lieutenant Matsumoto told me you wouldn't want to be disturbed but I have orders directly from the captain of squad 2 approved by the central 46."  
"Speak."  
"A faction of the patrol corps has just returned early from the world of the living, following an encounter with Ginjo Kugo. All Captains and Lieutenant have to gather in the presence of the central 46 to hear the report."  
"When?"  
"Immediately." The stealth force agent quickly took his leave.  
"I am sorry Karin, but I need to go. I probably won't be able to see you again for a while. I'll try and find a way to communicate with you once this meeting is over."

"Captain Ukitake!" Rukia shouted, running along to catch up to her captain. He didn't seem to be well, struggling to hold himself up.  
"Captain, are you sure you should be coming to this meeting? You don't look well."  
"If it were about any other matter I would trust you to handle it Rukia. But this is Ginjo Kugo, I need to be here."  
"Well at least let me help you captain!" Rukia took her captains arm, bringing it over her head to allow him to lean on her.  
"Wow, you are actually carrying him and I think my captain would still be more helpless with me." A voice said from behind the two soul reapers. Rukia looked over her captain's arm to see the captain and lieutenant of squad eight.  
"Come on Nanao… that's no way to speak to the other squad members. Especially when we haven't seen them in so long. How you doin' Jushiro?" Captain Kyoraku greeted the others.  
"Ah Shunsui, I have been better but given the subject of this meeting I felt required to appear."  
"How very like you, you really should take it easy."

"Now that all captains and Lieutenants have gathered, we may begin." A member of the central 46 announced, signalling the member of the patrol corps to begin.  
"32 hours ago, the patrol corps encounter former substitute soul reaper, Ginjo Kugo… and he was with Ichigo Kurosaki, another former substitute soul reaper." This news came with a series of reactions from amongst the captains. Noticeably apart from the former visored all the captains seemed to be horrified by this news, with the former visored who appeared to be confused.  
"Someone want to fill us in on this Ginjo Kugo character?" The captain of squad five spoke out.  
"Like Ichigo, he is a human who once had soul reaper powers transferred to who him. His powers eventually faded and when we wouldn't help him keep them he began stealing the powers of other soul reapers before disappearing." Captain Ukitake explained.  
"Surely by now Ginjo's powers would have completely faded by now? And what do you mean 'with' Ichigo?"  
"They were fighting together against a third person of unknown identity. And all three of them had the same kind of ability, one we had not seen before. They were still in their human bodies but had spiritual abilities."  
"Perhaps an ability similar to that of the two humans allied with Ichigo Kurosaki? Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue." Mayuri commented, more to himself than anyone else.  
"You think Ginjo gave Ichigo this power? And that is why Ichigo is now fighting for Ginjo?"  
"What are you saying?! Ichigo would never betray us!" Rukia shouted out, interrupting just as another captain was about to begin talking.  
"Lieutenant Kuchiki! Remember your place!" A member of the central 46 scolded her, causing her to fall back into rank.  
"She does have a point, why would Ichigo betray soul society after everything he did for us?" Rukia's own captain came to her defence, but his words had a different effect. Rukia, Rangiku and Toshiro all thought about what Karin said, what if Ichigo believes that soul society betrayed him.  
"The reason is not important, Ichigo Kurosaki has been spotted working with a known enemy of the soul society. We cannot allow Ginjo Kugo to have an asset as powerful as Ichigo."  
"Wait… you aren't saying…."  
"It is the final decision of the central 46, that Ichigo Kurosaki. Is to be executed alongside Ginjo Kugo and his other allies."


End file.
